There exists music playing candles, like those the present Applicant has made applications for Utility Model registrations in South Korea under Application Nos. 85-232, 85-724 and 85-725 as shown in FIG. 1. However, these candles are able only to sense either the heat or the light of the wick flame and therefore have disadvantages. For example, for the type of music playing candle that senses heat only, a heat sensor like a thermister is likely to delay the action of the IC that causes the melody to be generated until the sensor is heated to a certain temperature and, when snuffing the flame, does not instantly interrupt the melody playing until the sensor is cooled down to a certain temperature. The disadvantage is that in both lighting and snuffing the flame the candle is slow to react.
Still another disadvantage, in a different type of heat sensor used in known musical candles, is that the heat sensor is arranged to be in close exposure to the flame so that the copper line connecting the sensor to the IC element is likely to be cut off as the candle melts.
In the type of light sensor used is known musical candles, the sensor within the candle is made to responde to light delivered by means of an optical fiber or through the translucent wall of the candle. However, this type of sensor also has the disadvantagee of responding to light from sources (e.g. such as sunshine or a floodlight) other than the wick flame of the candle and thereby causes accidental activation of the music. This drawback makes it difficult to control the music response under outdoor sun rays or strong lighting.
In use, the light-only sensor often responds even to a match light approaching to kindle the wick. Accordingly, in the case, for example, of a birthday party where the well-wishers waiting to sing "Happy Birthday to You" upon kindling candles, those present may experience an awkward situation following an ill-timed playing of music.
Further, in production of melody candles employing the light-only sensor, the construction of combining an optical fiber and a light sensor element (as in the construction of the above noted applications for utility model registration) can not control quality or sensitivity of the candle because of the high sensitivity of the sensor.